Family Reunion
by HonomiAo XIII
Summary: What happens when Shizuo's older brother, Tsugaru moved from Hokkaido to Ikebukuro met with Izaya's half-twin brother, Psyche who ran away from England to Ikebukuro? Why, there's going to be so many love in the air! Yaoi, TsugaruXPsyche, Shizaya, MasaKado, much others
1. Heiwajima Tsugaru

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hi, you guys! Honomi is back with a yaoi story of the super cool and super hot anime, Durarara! It's my first Durarara fic and second lemon by far. Hopefully you like it, please do give me some advice on writing great lemons, wehehehehe…**_

_**I didn't get a good title for this oneshot, so if any of you guys get a good one, please do tell me! I would really appreciate it!**_

_**Warnings: It's still T-rated at first but it will turn M-rated. It's Lemon, I must advice for you guys who aren't happen to be fujoshi(girls who love yaoi) and fudan(guys who love yaoi) and hate yaoi, please not to flame me because it's lemon yaoi. What genius would open a yaoi porn when they hate it? Oh, this story may had some OOC.**_

_**Disclaimer: I would never ever own a super cool and super hot anime like Durarara! But I do own this story!**_

_**Summary: What happens when Shizuo's older brother, Tsugaru moved from Hokkaido to Ikebukuro met with Izaya's half-twin brother, Psyche who ran away from England to Ikebukuro? Why, there's going to be so many love in the air! Main pairing is TsugaruXPsyche, side pairing are ShizuoXIzaya, ShinraXCelty, MasaomiXMikado and much others.**_

_**Sit back, hold your mouse and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**FAMILY REUNION!**_

_**Chapter 1: Heiwajima Tsugaru**_

It was a rather chilly spring where the flowers began to blossom after their long sleep during winter. Sakura petals were falling from its' trees, decorating Ikebukuro with pink blossoms. Birds were flapping its' wings from their trees, flying around to feel the spring air, tweeting around making sweet noises. Animals began to wake up from their hibernation during the winter season. People were walking down the streets of Ikebukuro with thinner jackets, happy to greet another spring in their lives.

A certain blond haired man was leaning on his back on a wall at the train station. Some people watched him curiously as why the young man was wearing a blue haori(1) over a white kimono, a long white scarf resting on his neck, a long kiseru(2) resting on his palm as he sipped the tobacco in a modern city like Ikebukuro. No one seems to know that this man actually just arrived from Hokkaido, thus was the reason of his traditional attire. Some whispered that he looked familiar to a certain man who is pretty popular around Ikebukuro due to his face and honey blond hair. He actually didn't pay no attention to the voices, he then slowly pulled out a blue cell phone from the white sleeve, checking the current time.

_09.13 A.M. _

That's what read at his blue cell phone. His patience grew thin as it was 2 hours from the time he sent a message to a certain person to pick him up from the station but never showed. He then bite the tip of the kiseru letting it rest between his pink lips, then pulled out a piece of paper that has a certain address of a certain person's apartment. Off he then went out from the station, riding the escalator that brought him to the upper side of Ikebukuro.

His sapphire eyes began to scan around the city that he finally stepped. Ikebukuro is very much different from Hokkaido, the modern scent makes Ikebukuro popular while Hokkaido is still on the traditional side. He then walked around Ikebukuro, passing the streets until he saw a particular street with many wasted flyers around, a giant foreign man was passing flyers which made many people get scared of him.

"Russia Sushi! Sushi is good! Sushi makes you happy! Russia Sushi!" said the foreign man, promoting around the people around there. The tall man then glanced at the traditional dressed man, face somewhat familiar to his friend. "Shizuo! You wear kimono! You look good!" The foreign man said, praising the blond man's outfit. The blond could only smile, bowing his head down and then walked away. He then passed a blond haired boy and a young black haired boy holding hands together while the blond boy was chatting out so much that the black haired boy only smiled and listened.

The kimono dressed man then took a stop in front of the red lights, when he suddenly heard sound of a horse neighing, a biker dressed in black and a yellow helmet and a black bike passed by with no sound of the engine quick as the wind. He heard many residents of Ikebukuro yelling about The Black Biker from his back, a group of 3 men and a woman holding a wooden anime character on their hands. The lights then turned green, blue sandaled and white ankle socks covered feet then walked at the black and white cross bringing the blond man's body across the road.

Slowly feeling tired, The blond then took a stop at a park that has a fountain in between sitting on a nearby bench, sipping and inhaling cigar smoke from his kiseru, slowly blowing the smoke from his mouth. Children were running around giggling happily as they play with their friends, street artists were sketching their clients faces and amazed them by their works of art. This scenery made the blond man smile, he thought that this city is going to be a nice place to live.

After his short break, he then stood up, both hands slipped inside the white sleeves. He was about to walk when suddenly he fell down, on top him was a boy with black hair dressed in a white coat with furry pink trimmings, ears covered with pink headphones. The boy lifted up his head, face turned red suddenly. "Wah! I'm so sorry, sir!" He panicked, moving away from the kimono dressed man. The blond then stood up, patting his kimono from dirt, picking up his fallen kiseru and lend a hand to the boy who was still sitting by the ground. The boy then took it as he slowly stand up with the support from the blond's large hands, bowing as a thank you then ran away quickly.

"Weird boy…" He said as he sees the raven ran away. The blond then continued his journey as he finally arrived at the gates of the apartment, he then got inside, pressing a number at the elevator button. Taking out the paper, his eyes slowly glide around the apartment around that floor when he finally found that certain apartment. He pressed the door bell once, then twice… then trice until he finally lost his patience. His hand rested at the handle, turning it when surprisingly the door was unlocked and so he walked inside the room.

He slipped out his blue sandals in front of the door politely then got inside the apartment. He looked around the large room when he suddenly heard strange noises.

"Ah… Shizu-chan…"the voice moaned, getting the blond man's attention. He then followed the voice to a certain room where there's a large couch that has a pair of young men making out, the tall blond one was on top of the shorter ravenette, ravishing the lithe body with kisses. The kimonoed man could only stare towards the pair when the tall blond who wears a white shirt and black pants lifted his head to gaze at the traditionally dressed man with widen eyes, the ravenette then lifted himself up to see what made attention to his lover. "How in the world there's two Shizu-chans?" The ravenette asked, looking to his lover and the stranger.

"Tsugaru-niisan!" The blond with white shirt exclaimed, making the red eyed man shocked. "Niisan? So, you're…"

"Hajime mashite, my name is Heiwajima Tsugaru, Shizuo's older brother. I am pleased to be acquainted to you."

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Haori: A jacket worn over a men's kimono.**_

_**Kiseru: A long cigarette pipe made from bamboo, traditional people used to smoke with this pipe before the modern cigar was made.**_

_**So! Chapter 1 is done! I'll update soon as possible and also other stories. If you guys review, I'll speed up with the update.**_

_**See you around!**_


	2. Orihara Psyche

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hi! It's Honomi back with another chapter of Family Reunion. I thank all of you guys out there who reads this story, I'm really happy.**_

_**So before I go on with this chapter, I want to tell you guys that I will update another chapter when I get 5 reviews and up for each chapter. If it doesn't go at 5, I'll update it rather much late. Though, I need to manage time with my studies. So I apologize if it's rather updated late.**_

_**So, keep reviewing!**_

* * *

_**Family Reunion **_

_**Chapter 2: Orihara Psyche**_

"So, let me get this straight. You're Shizu-chan's older brother?" asked the raven to the traditionally dressed stranger while serving him a glass of ocha. The stranger was sitting down next to a traditional short table, the raven joined him as he sit next to the blond haired stranger. "Yes, I am the older brother of this man you were making out with just now." Said the stranger straight-forwardly, making the two young men blush. "Oi, Aniki! Watch it!" The blushing blond yelled out. "What? It is the truth. Or are you really not that of a lovey-dovey couple?" the stranger argued, the pair blushed even more.

"W-well… We are a couple, we used to be arch enemies back when we were in high school but that's all over!" The raven told the stranger, reassuring that he and his lover's nemesis relationship is over. "I'm Orihara Izaya, by the way. You never told me about your older brother, Shizu-chan." The raven introduced himself to the stranger, knowing that he was his lover's brother, it's wise for him to introduce himself to his brother-in-law.

"You never heard a word about me?"

"Nah, he only talks about Kasuka-kun." The raven named Izaya said, his lover made a surprised and worried expression. "H-hey! That's not true!"

"Don't lie, Shizuo. Kasuka told me all about it." The stranger named as Tsugaru said, taking the ceramic glass and took a sip of the tea. "Damn you, Kasuka…" Shizuo cursed said name.

"It's what I expected from a no-brainer like you, Shizuo." Tsugaru said, the raven agreed too as he took a sip of his tea. Both of the reactions made Shizuo smirked, a vein suddenly popped out at his forehead. With ease, the pissed off young man lifted the table with one hand, ready to aim the wooden furniture to his own brother and lover. "Better watch that temper of yours, Shizuo. I don't think that you will like seeing your brother and boyfriend get hurt because of yourself, are you? Unless you are that mean." His brother's words seem to extinguish Shizuo's burning temper, he then lowered down the table, sitting down and apologized politely.

"Ne ne, Tsugaru-niisan. Why are you doing here? How come I never heard stories about another Heiwajima besides this protozoan and Kasuka-kun?" asked the raven curiously, his blond lover tried to lower down his temper when he was called a protozoan. "Yeah, I thought you were in Hokkaido. What brings you here?" the younger sibling of the Heiwajima asked to the not so stranger.

"You may never heard about me since I've been living in Hokkaido since I was 5 years old. As what brings me here today, I want to see my fully grown adult siblings how they are doing since I've never heard about them for more than 20 years and I'm moving here." Tsugaru explained, the word moving made the younger sibling shocked. "What? Moving? How come you didn't tell me!"

"I did, 10 e-mails and you didn't even reply a single one."

"From where do you know about my address? You didn't get it from _some_ broker, right Aniki?" Shizuo said, giving glares to the raven. "What? I just know Tsugaru-niisan today, Shizu-chan. Don't give me that stupid glare of yours." Orihara replied instantly, giving a glare too to Shizuo.

"Kasuka did, don't you blame Orihara like that." Tsugaru defended the raven, making his eyes twinkle happily. "Oh, that is so sweet of you, Tsugaru-niisan! You can call me just Izaya if you want!"

"Kasuka…" Shizuo growled the name. "Since you were so busy having a lovey-dovey activity with Izaya-kun and I sent that e-mails more than 5 hours ago, so I decided to meet you in person." Said names were blushing furiously, the red faced blond then checked his inbox.

_Shizuo, I'm going to Ikebukuro at 3, should be there at 7 in the morning. Sent at 00.45 A.M._

_Shizuo, pick me up at the train station at 7. Sent at 03. 30 A.M._

_Shizuo, remember to pick me up at 7. Sent at 06.00 A.M._

_I'm at the station. Sent at 07.05 A.M._

_Kid, where are you? Sent at 07.40 A.M._

_Shizuo, I'm at the station. Get over here now. Sent at 08.01 A.M._

_Kid, at least reply. Sent at 08.31 A.M._

_Where the hell are you? Sent at 08.46 A.M._

_I'm getting tired of waiting. Sent at 08.54 A.M._

_Whatever, I'm hitting your place. Sent at 09.13 A.M._

"We are so sorry…" apologized Izaya and Shizuo, feeling guilty of what they had done. "Relax, I'm over with it." Said the kimono clad man, sipping tobacco from his kiseru and blowing the smoke. "Ano ne, Tsuga-nii."

"Hmm?"

"Where are you staying?"

"Here." Tsugaru said plainly, slipping his hands inside his sleeves. "Ya mean in my apartment?" asked his younger sibling. "No, since I knew that you will busy doing 'things' with your lover, I rented another one instead." The kimonoed man air quoted, the other two was blushing mad. "Which reminds me, aren't you two suppose to go to work?"

"Shoot! I forgot Tom-san needs me at 10!" The young man identical to Tsugaru exclaimed, running inside the apartment in a hurry. The traditional man then stood up, walk towards the entrance door, the ruby eyed raven followed him suit. "I should be leaving by now. If you two need me, I'll be up at the top floor."

"He? Top floor means the pent…"

"See you later, Izaya-kun. Oh, remember to lock the doors. I know you're impatient, but please do remember to lock the doors, a burglar might get inside." And with that Tsugaru left Izaya blushing and standing there like a statue.

* * *

Tsugaru was now on the road home from the grocery store, buying stuffs to bring life to his new apartment. After his meetings with his younger brother and Izaya, he learned quite a few about those two. Tsugaru really missed his young brother that he left back when he was 5. In truth, it was his mother who took him to Hokkaido. She and her husband had a fight back then and she took Tsugaru instead of 3 year old Shizuo. Being raised at Hokkaido with just his mother made him very lonely, wishing that he could reunite with 2 of his younger brothers, Shizuo and Kasuka at the same city they were born. So now, he could finally returned back to Ikebukuro after 22 years of not being able to get out from Ikebukuro since he finally had his rights to go back home.

The oldest of the Heiwajima siblings was standing in front of very crowded street, he then decided to take another route which was the back alley that was dark and silent. Walking down the alley, he suddenly heard a loud crash from the dead end of the alley. Curiously, he went deeper the dark space as heard a yelp, there stood a few gangsters with yellow bandanna tied on their body, practically trying to punch a young black haired boy dressed in white who has a frightened look on his pale face.

"Haaa? Whatcha looking at, old man?" one of the gangster said, looking at the traditional dressed man. One of them who has an afro hair approached him, snickering. "Look gramps, get the hell away from our business. Ya look kinda familiar though…" He said.

Tsugaru then glided his sapphire eyes to the boy, fear engulfing his face as he stared to Tsugaru as if he needed serious help. Ignoring the afro haired man, Tsugaru then walked towards the young boy whose furry collar was gripped by the gangster, swatting the gangster's head with just a hand as if he was slapping a face, sending him on the ground.

"Oi! What the hell, man!? You wanna piece of us?!" The fallen gangster stood up on his feet, blowing a whistle from his mouth, his friends of the total of 10 gathered in that alley. The young boy then ran behind Tsugaru, gripping his blue haori with fright. The kimono clad man then placed his grocery gently at the side, taking a nice sip of tobacco from his kiseru, as if trying to piss the gangsters off. "Are you mocking us?! You got nerves!" the leader of that small group said, running towards the traditional man, who ends up head being knocked by a large hand of Tsugaru. A few then ran towards the traditional man, falling down when they were either punched or swatted by Tsugaru.

The afro haired man then took an observing look of Tsugaru, feeling that he had seen him before when he finally realized. "I-it's Heiwajima Shizuo!" he yelled out, some of his friends was standing in fright. They then ran away from that alley, carrying their fallen friends who fainted. "Everybody keeps mistaking my name to Shizuo…" The kimono dressed man sighed, turning around to take a closer to the young boy.

"Ah, you are that mister I met! Thank you so much!" the boy said happily, realizing Tsugaru that he was the same raven he met back at the fountain park. "You hurt? I don't see any wounds on your body though." Tsugaru asked. "Oh! I'm fine! I think you came just in time! Thanks!" the raven smiled.

Tsugaru took another glance of the young, he somehow felt that they just met a few hours ago, but not from the fountain. The young boy's face was much familiar to a certain person. "Have we met before?" Tsugaru asked the boy, just trying to make sure. "Hmm? If it's besides from the accident back at the fountain, no I haven't." The boy replied.

The traditional man then took his forgotten stuffs. "Where do you stay? I'll take you home." He said, the boy followed him suit. "Oh, I'm going to my twin's place. It's not so far from here, we just need to take a left turn from this alley!"

"Alright, let's go." They both then took off. The travel wasn't so long, neither of them engage on a conversation. The finally stood in front of a tall building which turns out to be an apartment. They both then took the elevator, going to the top floor of the building. The pink eyed boy then walk towards a door, ringing the bell to make notice of the resident inside that room until they were greeted with a young woman with black hair.

"Hmm? Izaya? I thought you were inside. Nice kimono you have there, Shizuo-san." Asked the woman who was looking at the two people who were standing in front of the door. A young man from inside the room then went out, red eyes looking towards the woman.

"Namie? Who is it?" he asked, he then look towards the blond haired man. "Tsugaru-niisan! What brings you here?"

"Delivering someone." Tsugaru replied, pushing the shy boy who was behind his back just when the raven with red eyes came out. "H-hi… Izaya-nii…" greeted the boy shyly, red eyes go wide.

"Psyche? What are you doing here? You were suppose to be in London!" Izaya scolded.

Blue eyes were looking towards the two black haired men, when he finally realized they were identical. "Oh, so Izaya-kun is your twin?" Tsugaru asked the pink eyed boy who nods. "I'm Orihara Psyche, Iza-nii's half twin…"

"Huh. I knew I've seen you somewhere." Tsugaru sure has a bad memory on remembering people's faces.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Again I thank you guys who reads this story, for that you guys have my gratitude. I'll be waiting for the next 5 reviews! Thank you so much everybody!**_

_**See you soon!**_


	3. Living Together

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey, yo! Back here with Honomi with the third chapter of Family Reunion! Thanks so much for all people and my friends who kindly promote this story to others, big hugs for ya all!  
For any of you guys who read Bully Issues which is another story of mine, need to tell you that I'm taking a break from that story. It's not discontinued, just having a hiatus. Sorry about that (-w-)**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter three! \(^w^)/**_

* * *

_**Family Reunion**_

_**Chapter 3: Living Together **_

Izaya's apartment was silent. The boy with pink eyes named Psyche was sitting on a couch face-to-face with his older twin with Tsugaru next by his side, head faced down. The young woman with black hair then came towards them, bringing chamomile tea for three. The red-eyed man then broke the silence.

"Psyche, tell me the reason why you are here." He said, his hands were supporting his chin. The boy in white then lifted his head nervously, frightened to look at his twin's eyes. "I-I… ran away…" upon hearing that, Izaya then stood up, slamming his palm on the table creating a loud bang, shocking and making his younger twin scared. "You what? The hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Now calm down, Psyche looks like he's about to cry." The traditional dressed man intervened, trying to calm down the raged red eyed raven and almost crying pink eyed raven. The oldest sibling Orihara then sat down once again, apologizing to his younger brother who was clutching to Tsugaru.

"Now since the mood is back to normal, please do tell me more about Psyche, I don't think the boy can't say anything for now." Tsugaru said gently, giving a cup of the served tea to Psyche then himself. Izaya could only sigh, but he then spoke. "Psyche here is my half twin brother. Ergo, we were born with the same mother but different fathers; my father was full Japanese while his father was half British half Japanese. At the age of 4, Psyche was taken away to London by his father due to work, leaving me, my two devilish twin sisters and mother behind."

"I-I'm sorry, Iza-nii…" the boy finally speak, trying to calm himself down. "I'm sick and tired living in England… I haven't get a chance to see you, Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan again since the last time we met at oofukuro (1)'s funeral." Psyche explained.

"But still, what will your dad say when he finds out that you're not in England? I might get in trouble for this…" Izaya sighed, calming himself with the chamomile tea. "Oyaji (2) wouldn't care…" the boy looked away from his brother's eyes, face flat.

"Well, I think this is a great family reunion for both you. Give each other a hug." Tsugaru said warmly to the two brothers. The two Orihara siblings then stood up, hugging each other. "Welcome to Ikebukuro, Psyche." Greeted the older sibling, hugging his twin. "Thank you, Iza-nii…" replied the younger, smiling sweetly and hugging back.

The floor then suddenly shakes, sounds of feet stomping was heard when suddenly the apartment door was flying together with a loud BANG, revealing a panting blond dressed in bartender suit. "Oi, Izaya! What's with the emergency?!"

"Aaargh! You broke my door again, Shizu-chan! I know you are the brute of Ikebukuro, but this is ridiculous!" The ruby eyed raven yelled out, letting go of his embrace with Psyche and glaring to the new guest of his home. "Whatever, flea! What's so important that you have to call me out from my job?!" The blond with purple sunglasses argued. "It's highly important, you protozoan!"

"What did you call me, flea!"

"I don't repeat what I said, you brute!"

"Shut it, Louse!"

"Neanderthal!"

"Cockroach!"

"Alright calm down, you two. Lovers shouldn't call each other like that, both of you are fighting like a husband and a wife. Cursing each other isn't always so much of an answer." Again Tsugaru stopped the two arguing of the blond and raven who seemed to calm down a little. "We're sorry…" apologized the two who just fought, bowing their heads. "Look, I called you here so you can meet with my younger twin from England." Explained Izaya to his lover who then somehow feels guilty on getting angry on something that shouldn't be. The man dressed in the kimono then slowly pushed the young boy dressed in white who was hiding behind him when their siblings were fighting.

"P-pleased to meet you, I'm Iza-nii's half twin brother, Psyche." The pink eyed boy then introduced himself shyly, afraid what will happen to himself is he try to piss the brute bartender off. Eventually, the young blond man with purple sunglasses then took out his hand, smiling a little to the young boy. "Sorry about earlier, Heiwajima Shizuo is my name. I've never heard about you, but you sure look alike like Izaya. Hope we get along then, Psyche."

Psyche's pink eyes seems to twinkle a little, his small, thin right hand then shake the big palm, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, We will!"

Tsugaru was happy to look at the small greetings of his dangerous brother and fragile boy he just met, Izaya too couldn't hold back a smile to see his twin get to know his lover.

Time passes by as The Heiwajima and Orihara siblings talked for a while, mostly Psyche and Tsugaru told their time at England and Hokkaido while Izaya was always mocking and trying to anger Shizuo but the blonde man then became calm when he sees Psyche and his older brother. The four were eating Russia Sushi that they ordered by some person named Simon which seemed unfamiliar for Tsugaru and then slowly turned into evening, the orange scenery and the setting sun from Izaya's window tells it all, thus breaking their conversation.

"By the way, Psyche. Do you have a place to stay here?" The ruby eyed raven asked to his younger twin, making him flinch. "E-eto… about that, Iza-nii… No, I don't…" the youngest in the room replied, both the tip of his pointing finger were touching each other while nervously giggling.

Sighing, Izaya placed his palm on his forehead, slowly rubbing it. "What am I going to do with you, Psyche? I can't let you stay in here, your father might get here and destroy my whole apartment. And besides, my door is destroyed by a blond menace." Izaya said, glaring to the blond bartender.

"Well, how about you stay at my room, Psyche?" the kimono dressed man suggest, standing up from where he sits. "Eh? Well, if I'm not that of a bother to you then I'm okay." Said Psyche, smiling.

"I don't mind, kiddo. Besides, if you stay here I'm sure that you wouldn't be able to have a good sleep by a certain pair here." Tsugaru stated, making Izaya, Shizuo and Psyche too to blush. "O-oi, Aniki! Quit it man."

Tsugaru then walked towards the door, at hand was his earlier groceries and kiseru resting on his lips. "Shall we go, Psyche?" he asked towards the white dressed boy.

"Yes!" the boy replied happily, walking behind the kimono dressed man smiling, not forgetting to say goodbye to his brother and Shizuo.

* * *

_**Author Talk!**_

_**Oofukuro: a polite way to call mother besides ookasan. People in the olden days used to call their mothers with oofukuro.**_

_**Oyaji: a polite way to call father besides ootosan.**_

_**I won't be able to submit another chapter next week since I'm going to have Finals, when I'm done I'll post two chapters at once in exchange of your patience. **_

_**See ya real soon!**_


End file.
